The cargo area of a motor vehicle, such as a van, sport utility vehicle (SUV) or station wagon, allows users to carry a variety of items. When the cargo area is used for passengers instead of carrying items, a clean interior is desired.
Consequently, the cargo area of the vehicle interior should be kept clean when carrying items. To maintain a clean interior within a vehicle when transporting items such as lumber, sand, gravel or small shrubs, for example, a protective device may be placed in the cargo area to protect the interior of the vehicle. The various items are placed within an enclosure of the protective device so that the interior is not damaged or soiled.
Several types of protective devices are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,089 to Doolittle discloses a protective device secured by internal mechanisms within the cargo area of the motor vehicle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,568 to Schroeder discloses a protective device secured within the vehicle's cargo area. These protective devices respectively comprise an enclosure, and hooks and fasteners are attached thereto to engage coat hooks or similar mechanisms along the vehicle interior wall or floor. These internal connections have inherent strength limitations, and as a result, heavy and bulky items may not be adequately secured by the protective devices when in the vehicle. As a result, these protective devices have weight and size limitations with respect to the items placed therein.